elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scamp (Online)
|attacks = See below |resistance = |loot = Scorched Scamp Hide (during Vision Quest) Daedra Heart |location = See below |province = Auridon Coldharbour Cryodiil High Rock Morrowind Summerset Isles Valenwood |region = Craglorn Imperial City Greenshade Stonefalls Stormhaven Coldharbour Imperial City Wrothgar |quests = See below |dlc = Base }} Scamps are small, agile Daedra that appear in . Personality and combat Scamps are small Daedra, and they aren't particularly intelligent, but they're agile combatants who delight in cruelty just as much as any of the larger and more powerful Daedra. They're often summoned to perform simple tasks, and make good (if sometimes unruly) messengers and servants. Scamps are able to launch fireballs from their hands and rain fire from the sky. Every now and then, the scamp can be heard gibbering away crazily in their own incomprehensible language.July 26, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Creating ESO: The Scamp Attacks *Flare: Basic flame damage attack *Heat Wave: *Rain of Fire: Quests Locations Scamps can be found in a number of different locations: *Abandoned Farm, Stormhaven *Alcaire, Stormhaven *Antediluvian Vaults, Imperial City Sewers *Ash Mountain (Stonefalls) *Ashalmawia, Vvardenfell *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent *Cheesemonger's Hollow *City of Ash I, Greenshade *Court of Contempt, Coldharbour *Dark Anchors (randomized) *Darkpool Mine, Northern Elsweyr *Dragonstar Arena, Craglorn *Emberflint Mine (Stonefalls) *Faldar's Tooth, The Rift *Harena Hypogeum, Imperial City Sewers *Hozzin's Folly, Bleakrock Isle *Maelstrom, Wrothgar *Nightmare Crag, Stormhaven *Nurin Farm, Stormhaven *Rimmen Necropolis, Northern Elsweyr *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn (Celestial Scamp) *The Banished Cells, Auridon *The Everfull Flagon, Coldharbour *Tusenend, Vvardenfell Variants *Balreth's Scamp *Celestial Scamp (Skyreach Pinnacle) *Creeper, a unique merchant scamp found at the Mournhold Outlaws Refuge *Cunning Scamp (Imperial City Sewers *Daedric Scamp, a vanity pet available for purchase at the Crown Store *Gibbers – Hollow City, Coldharbour *Kizna, a scamp merchant found at the Dragonstar Arena *Magma Scamp (pet) *Mind-Shriven Scamp (Crown Store pet) *Ozozur, a scamp owned by Gaireth at the Skywatch Mages Guild *Sacrificial Summons – during Dragonstar Arena, will appear as either a scamp, or a Daedric Titan *Stonefire Scamp, a vanity pet included with the add-on *Supernal Scamp – variation of Scamps belonging to the Supernal Dreamers faction. (location ) *Trove Scamp , a scamp holding various lootable items *Undaunted Porter Scamp – pet obtained from completing veteran Moongrave Fane * Updates *As of Patch 2.6.8, Daedra Hearts will drop from Daedra, as they should.Patch 2.6.8 Related books The following books and notes refer to Scamps: *''Where Magical Paths Meet'' *''Dark Ministrations'' *''Darkest Darkness'' *''Spirit of the Daedra'' *''The Summoner'' *''Letter to Sentulus'' *''Letter to Cynhamoth'' *''Zagrugh's Journal'' Related achievements *Oblivion Shard Gatherer – obtain trophies from killing Daedric creatures *Trove Scamp Seeker – Kill 1 Trove Scamp ( ) *Trove Scamp Slayer – Kill 50 Trove Scamps ( ) *Trove Scamp Exterminator – Kill 100 Trove Scamps ( ) Gallery Scamp Concept Art.jpg|Scamp concept artwork. Scamp Animations Concept Art.jpg|Scamp animations concept artwork. Scamp In-game Model.jpg|Scamp in-game model. Scamp Concept Art.png|Scamp concept art. Trivia *Malkur Vanos appears as one during the quest "Hall of Judgement." *It is possible to summon a scamp with the Sorcerer class, as either an Unstable Familiar or Volatile Familiar. *The contraband item "Daedric Candlestick" mentions Scamps in its description. Appearances * * * * * ** ** ** * de:Skamp (Online) Category:Online: Daedra Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Bleakrock Isle Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Imperial City: Creatures Category:ESO Morrowind: Creatures Category:Elsweyr: Creatures